Want, Take, Have
by mswriter07
Summary: All had noticed that with Ghost inside that John and Gordon had stepped up to lead the gang. If only they knew how closely they worked together. Warnings - Slash
1. Chapter 1

After the party at the hotel club, John followed Gordon back to his penthouse apartment. Once inside Gordon pulled on John's tie until they were pressed together. Before Gordon kissed John he said, "You've teased me all night."

"That's my job G." John smirked.

Gordon kissed John and soon they were in their bed tangled in the sheets. The two were pressed against each other while laying on their sides. Gordon ran his hand over John's hair and nipped at John's mouth playfully. John kept one of his hands on Gordon's hip and the other trailed up Gordon's chest to hold his neck as his mouth caught Gordon's. Gordon let John lead for a moment and then he pushed John onto his back.

"This what you want G?"

"Yes John."

"Okay. I'll get the lube and then we'll get started."

Gordon let John up to get the bottle and he asked, "Do you just see our sex life as a transaction?"

John gave him the bottle and said, "No but I wondered if that's how you saw it."

"We need to quit thinking about this. We like each other a lot right?"

"I love you and you know it."

"I love you too Johnny." Gordon said as he pulled John into another kiss.

John wrapped a leg around Gordon and said, "Fuck me like you want to."

Gordon groaned and said, "You know just what to say baby." Gordon prepped John and then spent most of the night fucking him.

The next morning the two were woken up by AJ walking into their room. He saw the two tangled in the sheets with John pressed against Gordon's back and his arm around his waist above the sheet. He noticed their suit pieces trailed from the hall to the bed. "Rise and shine." AJ said.

"Go away man." John grumbled.

"Everyone's here. Need to get up."

"Go away AJ if you value your life." Gordon said.

"We'll be in the kitchen. Remember you two called this meeting. Coffee and doughnuts are here."

"Give us a few and we'll be out there." Gordon said.

AJ left the room and went out to the kitchen and Jesse asked, "Are they coming?"

"Oh, they're coming all right. We woke them up so we'll have to give them a few minutes to preen and get ready." AJ laughed.

"They sure aren't keeping themselves a secret." Jake said as he took a cream filled doughnut out of the box.

"I don't think they were betting on that. We knew they were close and now we know how close."

Twenty minutes later Gordon and John appeared cleaned up and in casual suits for the day. Gordon handed John a cup of coffee and John handed Gordon a doughnut out of the box. The two ate and drank their coffee like the others weren't even in the room until Lily asked, "What kind of job are you two up to?"

"Just that we'll be hitting the biggest bank in LA … and they won't even know what hit them."

"How do you think we'll get away with it?"

"They're having construction done in about a month and it will last most of this year. When it gets underway then we'll start going in to investigate our options and plan how to do the heist."

"That's a big job."

"Yeah but we can handle it. We have the right amount of players and we know how each other works." Gordon said.

AJ said, "Especially you and Johnny here."

John glanced at AJ and said, "You're apartment has perfect sniping capabilities so if you want to continue living you'll cut that train of thought out."

"Very sensitive about this aren't you?" Jake asked.

"Nope. You guys know. The end. And any teasing won't end well for you. We are who we are." John said.

"All right. We gotcha. So we gotta wait a month for this plan to start?" Jesse said.

"No. We can start recon soon but construction will give us better cover." Gordon said.

"Which bank are we hitting?" Lily asked.

"FedCal. It'll be the biggest payday yet." Gordon said.

"It'll be a beautiful day when that one goes down." John said with his patented smirk. He took another drink of his coffee looked over the team.

John met Gordon's eyes over the team's heads and nodded. "John and I will start surveillance next week and we'll let you know if there's a pattern that we can use to our advantage."

"Okay then I can get the building plans and plan our entries and exit." AJ said.

"We'll keep it simple. Nice clean robbery just like all the others." Gordon said.

"And G's and mine's relationship stays here. Not another soul to know." John said.

"Not even Ghost when he gets out?" Jesse asked.

"Especially Ghost. We let you find out about us but it goes no further." Gordon said.

"We gotcha man." Jake said.

The rest of the team agreed and soon left Gordon's apartment after a few more plans

were made about the FedCal job. Gordon looked at John and asked, "Want to go swimming Johnny?"

"Sure. The water should be about right."

Six months later the day after the FedCal job, John got a visitor to his house. He walked in and had his gun at the ready. "Nice house Johnny. Shitty alarm system."

"What are you doing here Ghost?" John asked as he tightened his grip on his gun.

"Just got out. Good behavior and all."

"Why are you here?"

"You want to share some of your whiskey and we'll chat about why I'm here?"

"Sure."

"You can lower the gun Johnny. Not here to hurt you." John lowered it but didn't flip the safety back on. He poured the drinks and Ghost took one. He sipped it and said, "The best stuff as usual Johnny."

John nodded and asked, "What do you want?"

"I came to you first Johnny cause you see sense..."

"Ghost." John warned.

"I got a job for us." Ghost explained the basics of the job and left John.

John put the safety back on his gun and called Gordon. Thirty minutes later he was over at Gordon's and explained, "Ghost has a proposition for us but it's such short planning time that I don't know if we can pull it off."

"What's the job John?" Gordon asked as he ran his fingers over John's hand.

"He told me about an armoured truck with about 25-30 million in payouts. He said he has the exact route for next Tuesday."

"That's five days from now."

"Yeah I know." John said as he crawled into Gordon's lap.

That night at the club, the gang met upstairs and John informed them that Ghost was out and had a job for them already. Ghost appeared in the middle of them talking about taking the job and the team looked at him wearily. "Awful cool right now."

"Said I'd talk to you tomorrow." John said as he reached behind him.

"Leave your piece Johnny. We don't have much time so I'm just dropping off the route for you guys." Then he looked at Gordon and asked, "What's going on G?"

"John said he'd talk to us tonight and talk to you tomorrow. Why are you here?"

"To give you the plans man."

"Go home Ghost." John said as he stood up.

Ghost laid the plans on the table and held his hands up. "I'm going now."

After Ghost left, Gordon stood up and put his hand on John's back. "You three look over the route. Call in the morning. I'm going to take John home."

"John, you all right?"

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Get some rest and we'll call you guys tomorrow." Jake said.

At Gordon's apartment, the two went inside and John pulled his clothes off to his boxers and got in bed. Gordon got in bed and snuggled next to John. His fingers stroked John's stomach and he asked, "Are you really tired my love?"

"Yeah. Dealing with Ghost takes a lot of energy."

"All right love, let's sleep then." Gordon curled around John and John laced his fingers with Gordon's. He fell asleep to Gordon whispering in his ear and a soft kiss to his neck.

The next morning John woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon frying. He got out of bed, pulled on a pair of sweats, and went out into the kitchen. He saw Gordon wrapped in a towel with a pair of tongs in one hand and coffee in the other. John walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around G's waist. "Morning Gordon."

"Morning love. Are you hungry?"

"Very."

"Breakfast will be ready in a few. Why don't you go take a quick shower before everyone comes over?"

"They're coming over this early? Why can't they wait til noon."

"I could call them back and say that you don't want them to come until later so you can be shagged senseless."

"You're a bastard you know that right?" John chuckled against Gordon's shoulder.

"Yes I know and you wouldn't have me any other way. Now go change so we can eat."

John kissed Gordon's cheek and said, "Miss me while I'm gone?"

"You know I will. Now bugger off so I don't burn anything." Gordon laughed.

"Can't have that." John said as he went back into their room to shower and change.

When John appeared after his shower he saw Gordon in a pair of casual slacks and a polo shirt for the day, similar to his attire of khakis and a black button down shirt. He left his hair wet and his shirt untucked and sat at the bar while Gordon got their plates ready. Gordon handed John his coffee and saw his casual attire and he gaped for a moment. John smirked into his coffee and Gordon handed him his plate.

Gordon sat next to John and asked, "Playful this morning?"

"Maybe." John said.

"Well once things get going then I'll try and sneak us away."

"Can't wait baby." After they finished eating John started to wash the dishes and that's when the team decided to show up.

John had his sleeves rolled up and he stood at the sink washing as they passed him in the kitchen. "Didn't know you washed dishes John?" Jesse smirked.

"I wouldn't be worrying about me man." John said.

"You're crazy."

Lilly walked in behind everyone and got a look around. "Is today a casual day for you two? No ties or suit jackets?"

"Not today. Going to go check out the route of the truck today." Gordon said.

"Speaking of the route we figured that Olive and Fourth would be best for the takedown." AJ pointed to the map and continued, "Old subway tunnel off to the side to make it easier to get to the trucks."

"That is the widest intersection for that route. John and I will check it out today and let you know the traffic and stuff."

"All right and we'll try to find some c4 and work on rigging the lights for that area."

Everyone talked a little more, and soon they left, leaving Gordon and John as the last ones out of the apartment. John got in the driver's seat of the Land Rover and Gordon got in the passenger side. "Being adventurous today?" John asked.

"We'll have to see if you're a good boy." Gordon said as he adjusted himself in the seat.

"You wouldn't love me as much if I was a good boy." John smirked.

"Come on. Let's go love." Gordon said.

They forgot everything else for a little while, and concentrated on each other.


	2. Chapter 2

John drove them three blocks away from the planned intersection and parked the SUV in a side parking lot. The two got out of the SUV and John stuffed his hands in his pockets as he went around to the other side where Gordon was standing. "Which direction do you want to take?" John asked standing straight and looking up and down the sidewalk. To anyone else he looked like every other Los Angelean looking around while chatting but to Gordon he looked nervous as hell.

Gordon stepped in front of John's line of sight and asked, "What has you so nervous Johnny?"

"Nothing." John said looking Gordon straight in the eye.

Gordon didn't see nervousness so he reached a hand out to stroke John's jaw. His hand brushed against John's skin gently and John stepped back out of the way. "John it's okay."

"You sure you want to publicize this?" John asked leaning against the side of the car with his hands still in his pockets.

"We can touch each other a little in public. We've been the best of friends for many years so people won't read anything else into what we're doing."

"What if, what I want to do means they won't have to guess, they'll just know."

"Are you serious?" Gordon asked trying to gage John's sanity - he never would've thought John would want the public displays of affection and everything that came with it.

John pushed himself away from the car and pulled his hands from his pockets. His back straight and head held high he reached for Gordon and switched their positions. Gordon, trapped between John and his own car, wrapped his arms loosely around John's waist and let John lead for a moment. John pressed his body against Gordon's and wrapped his arms around Gordon's shoulders as his mouth found a sensitive spot along Gordon's neck.

Gordon made a small squeaky sound and one hand moved to the back of John's head, his fingers brushing through the short hair as he gripped gently but firmly guiding John's mouth back to his. The two continued to kiss and touch each other's upper bodies, almost forgetting they were in a public place until the parking attendant shouted, "Not in my parking lot."

That broke through Gordon and John's thoughts and John pulled away completely. He shoved his hands back in his pockets and said, "I think we should head to the left and go around the block. You know check out the scenery and stuff."

Gordon straightened his shirt and said, "Yeah. Find you a good spot to hide."

"Yep cause I'm insurance this time right?"

"Yes but you also know that I want to keep you safe."

"Don't start with the girl treatment. You know I can take care of myself."

"I know you can love. Now let's go shopping."

John let a small grin show and said, "That's more like it."

They left the parking lot brushing shoulders occasionally, John keeping his hands in his pockets and Gordon walking like he usually did - a hand never too far from John's back or elbow and chatting about what they should have for lunch since they would be around the area for a few hours.

They found a diner that had tables on the sidewalk and ordered a small meal to split between them and a bottle of champagne. The waitress sat them outside where they wanted to sit and then brought them a chilled bottle from their cooler. Gordon took the bottle and the opener from her and expertly opened the bottle with the cork flying just over John's head which he caught with a small grin. Gordon looked at the waitress and said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome Mr. Cozier. I'll be back in a few minutes with your meal."

When she left John said, "Accent does it everytime G."

"But I like what it does to you." Gordon smiled as he poured their glasses. John picked up his glass to cover his quiet growl and drank down half the drink. "Easy love." Gordon reached across the table for John's hand and laced their fingers together.

"We are fucking soon? Right?" John asked.

"Gods yes. As soon as we're done gathering the information we need to tell the others. Then you'll be sprawled across our bed begging."

"You might be begging me." John said matter of factly as his thumb stroked the back of Gordon's hand.

Their waitress came out with their meal and saw the two looking between the other with their hands laced together. The two had been coming to the diner on and off over the years and she was glad they finally made a move but she knew it was also based on a very deep friendship. She smiled as they moved apart and took drinks while she made her presence known and sat their plate between them. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"We will." John said as he reached for a crab cake. She left them their flirting and went back inside the restaurant. The owner looked out the window and asked the waitress, "So they finally together?"

"Looks like it. Mr. Rahway actually looks playful today not wearing his usual suit and tie, so does Mr. Cozier."

"They need to relax on the occasion."

Two plates of crab cakes and a bottle of champagne later, Gordon and John paid the bill and left their waitress a decent tip before they walked down the street towards Fourth and Olive. They studied the intersection and John studied the buildings around the area. He pointed at a parking garage that had six levels and said, "That looks to be the best spot."

Gordon looked at it and said, "Has all the perks for a perfect shot. Nice choice and Ghost won't know what hit him if you do have to take the shot."

"Now can we go home because my pants won't be public ready if we don't take care of things."

Gordon grinned and said, "Who supposed to be begging who sweetheart?"

"Gordon Daniel Cozier get your ass moving to the car." John growled in his ear.

"I'd be delighted to darling."

"Enough with the cutesy names G." John said as they walked back to the car. Gordon knew John was close to caving and rested his hand on John's back. John jumped at the touch but settled back against the hand and he wrapped his own arm around Gordon's shoulders keeping him close.

Gordon drove them back to the penthouse apartment and they walked past security like they always did except Gordon had his arm around John's back and held him closer than usual. John unlocked the door with his key and pressed Gordon into the wall after they shut the door. Gordon let John hold him against the wall and felt John scrape his teeth against the back of his neck. "Fuck yes." Gordon groaned.

"You like that?"

"You know I do John. Now what else do you have in mind?"

John nipped his ear and said, "Come to the bedroom and find out." Then he was gone.

Gordon groaned and said loud enough for John to hear, "Bloody hell love. Just going to leave me hanging like this."

"Come into the bedroom G and you won't be hanging for long." John replied.

Gordon walked into the bedroom and saw a couple of candles lit on the night tables and John down to his boxer briefs. John was by the cd player picking a mix cd out of the stack to play. "I missed your striptease."

"I left the most important piece for you to take off." John said as he looked over his shoulder. He put the cd he had in his hand into the cd player and pressed play after he adjusted the volume.

He went over to Gordon and his fingers worked his lover's shirt apart and he pushed the shirt off of Gordon's body. Then he fell to his knees and untied Gordon's dress shoes and Gordon helped John take his shoes and socks off which only left his pants and very tight boxer briefs. After John finished with his shoes he stood up and pulled Gordon into a deep kiss as his fingers worked to unfasten the button and zipper on Gordon's pants.

Gordon wanted to take control but he had a secret kink for when John wanted to dominate in bed. Gordon knew good and well that they were both alpha personalities and that if they ever split up, which he prayed to God they never would, the team would be lost and if he was being honest he would be too. Feeling John's mouth take his in a deep kiss startled Gordon back to the present and Gordon moaned. His fingers splayed across John's back and he returned the kisses before he felt John move his kisses over his jaw and to his ear.

"Stop thinking lover." John breathed against the damp earlobe. He got Gordon to lay on the bed and he pulled the last of the confining material off of G and took a look at the handsome man he could claim as his lover, no life partner, in everything they did. John leaned over and kissed his ribcage and worked his kisses lower teasing Gordon a little more before he took Gordon's dick into his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut but he pulled some inner strength out and opened his eyes to see G's face as he tortured the man.

Gordon glanced down at John and saw John looking straight at him with his cocky yet sexy look, and he knew that if John didn't start fucking him soon then he'd have to show the man how it was done.

John kept up his playful licks and sucks for a few minutes while he scrambled for the lube in the drawer next to the bed. Finding it, he reluctantly stopped his ministrations and covered two of his fingers with the slick substance before he sidetracked G with a kiss while he pressed his two fingers in gently. The choked groan from Gordon got a chuckle out of John and Gordon asked, "When can I can finish undressing you?"

John nibbled at his chin and said, "Soon baby." John added a third finger and Gordon found himself trying to fuck the slick fingers thrusting and stretching his entrance. "Almost ready." John used his free hand to stroke Gordon's brow and he moved his hand slowly down Gordon's chest to circle around Gordon's dick.

Gordon arched off the bed, staring at John, and grasping John's back trying to pull him closer. "If you don't fuck me right now darling..."

John shut him up with a mind blowing kiss and he slipped his fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube again. "Now you can finish undressing me." Gordon pushed off John's boxer briefs and John thrust against G's groin a couple of times before he got control of himself or Gordon would want to take over. He slicked himself mixing the lube and the moisture already pooled around the head of his dick.

He bent Gordon's leg at the knee and worked his dick in slowly. By the time he was fully sheathed he didn't know who was breathing for who and Gordon gave him a small nudge against his side and John started to thrust in earnest. Gordon kept his mouth busy and John found a nice rhythm that wasn't quite lovemaking but not quite fucking either. His arms braced beside Gordon's body, he worked them both hard enough for sweat to drip and roll down them. Gordon arched his back and gripped John's hips in his hands, not controlling the movement but needing to touch John without wrecking this beautiful moment between them.

John captured Gordon's mouth with his, and as his tongue explored, he moved a hand down to wrap around Gordon's dick. Gordon wrapped his leg around his lover's thighs and rode out all the sensations John was pulling off magnificently. He pulled out of John's kiss to catch his breath and pant, "So close."

"Come for me G." John breathed.

Gordon squeezed his muscles around John and one last tug had Gordon shouting, and his semen coating their upper bodies and John's fingers. John wasn't far behind - a few deep thrusts against Gordon's prostate and his own orgasm hit and he buried his face into his lover's neck.

Gordon grabbed John's back and after John eased out of Gordon's body, Gordon said, "I love you darling."

John raised his head and looked at G sleepily, "Darling is going to take a nap now."

G saw the cheeky grin and kissed John one more time and said, "We both deserve some rest. We'll talk to the others tomorrow."

"Good plan." John said burying his face against Gordon's shoulder.

The next morning Gordon and John were sipping coffee, reading different sections of the newspaper, when a knock at the door brought them out of their domesticity. They both put on their shirts and buttoned them up and Gordon answered the door. He saw the team and Ghost was standing behind all of them looking at the scene as it unfolded. G let everyone in and John was sitting at the bar buttoned up, letting his coolness direct his actions. "G and I were just talking about the setup for the trucks and that intersection we talked about is the best one for the route."

"So you want me to go ahead and round up the C4 that we need?" AJ said looking at John.

"Yeah. We'll take turns in the tunnel getting it setup and then we'll get the rest of the plan set in place." Gordon said.

Ghost came over and leaned on the bar opposite of John and Gordon and asked, "What's your plan for me?"

Without missing a beat, Gordon said, "You'll be directing traffic while we take care of the underground work."

"So you won't need me at any of these little meetings you guys like to have?"

Jake said, "You've given us five days to do something so we need to plan these things out carefully and quickly if you want the job done right."

"I know it's not much time but I have faith you guys can get the job done. Just call me and let me know where I need to be when the plan goes into play."

"We will Ghost." Gordon said as he leaned his hip against the counter and crossed his arms.

Ghost looked over his ex-partner in crime and the man they brought into the gang and cocked his head slightly - nothing they did personally gave them away and both hid their feelings very well but he knew something had changed with them and he was going to find out what it was before he was finished with the team. He didn't like the fact that some rough around the edges turned cool and smooth guy could just take what was his place in the group and the rest of the team seem to be okay with his position. That would have to end and hopefully soon if he had his way.

"Okay. So you guys get the details straightened out and give me a call when you're ready on Tuesday." Ghost said and he left without looking back.

After Ghost left, everyone seemed to take a deep breath not realizing how much tension he brought to a room and Jake looked between Gordon and John. "Do you guys need a drink?"

"We're good. Be glad when it's Wednesday though." John laughed.

"Me too." Jesse said.

"Alright I'm going to get in touch with my contact for the C4 and check on the drill we'll need." AJ said.

"I'll go with you." Jake said.

"Call and let us know what you find and we'll get a drilling schedule setup." Gordon said as he rested a hand on John's shoulder and glanced at the newspaper still lying on the counter.

"Will do bosses." AJ tipped his hat and everyone left Gordon's apartment except John.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. I want to thank hellbells for writing the Russian scene for me in this chapter. Much thanks and hugs sent your way. Russian translations at the end of the chapter.

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

At the station, Jack Welles, started looking through the file for the FedCal job, which his boss had tossed on his desk earlier, while his partner, Eddie Hatcher, took a coffee break. Welles called the bank and set up a time to go through their security tapes and went to see his boss Lt. Carver. "Hey boss."

Carver looked up and asked, "What's up Jack?"

"Letting you know I'm gonna be out the office as I've set up an interview at FedCal about the robbery a few days ago."

"That's good, make sure you take Hatcher with you when you go."

"Planning on it." Jack said, and left his boss' office, grabbing his partner and the files from his desk.

At the bank Welles and Hatcher were going through the tapes and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Jack asked, "How are these tapes coded?"

The security officer, looking sheepish said, "By time code."

"Shit." Jack said as he ran his hand over his face.

"That's how most of the buildings are set up in LA."

"We'll be here all weekend looking through the tapes. What time was the alarm pressed?"

"About 2:43 p.m. three days ago."

"Okay I might be able to work with that."

The two continued to look through the tapes and a couple of hours still had no luck - at least Welles didn't - Hatcher knew of each and everyone of them. However he could hardly give the names as an honest cop would not know the names of the crew who'd done the robbery instead he pulled the tired, frustrated cop routine. "Damn this is near impossible with nothing to go on."

"Yeah but maybe they'll slip up somewhere and then we can arrest them."

"Sounds good. Now why don't you go pick up your daughter Sunday and go work on her project she needs to do and I'll call you if anything new comes up with the case."

"Alright. Thanks Eddie." Then Jack left FedCal.

-  
"Bozhe moi, vi glupyj." The Russian sneered, his 'comrades' laughing.

It was ironic, Hatcher didn't know Russian but he could guess it was an insult. He was feeling out of his depth, here he was in a cabal of criminals. He was legitimately in over his head. The one criminal, a thieving mastermind, smirked, "Don't worry homie," came the drawl. Yep, definitely ironic the criminal trying to placate the cop.

"I'm not worried, just need to get paid."

Ghost could respect that, he was a businessman, but he couldn't resist baiting the cop. "Our allies are doubting your intelligence."

Hatcher bit back his natural retort. He needed the money and was mindful not to bite the hand that feeds you. He really didn't want to spend more time than he had to here. "Look what's the deal and how can I get my money."

The Russian boss was delighting in making him uncomfortable, "Shto speshit?"

Ghost didn't like this, his Russian didn't stretch that far. Although he was damned if he was ever going to let a cop see him uncomfortable. He soldiered on, telling himself that he only needed his erstwhile allies until after the job went down.

Ghost couldn't remember the leader's name so instead he named him 'Ivan'. It seemed he wasn't one for pleasantries, he was focussed on his revenge and was willing to pay top dollar, and a expend a few resources to get it. His musings were broken by the broken English, "The plan … it goes yes?"

Ghost didn't roll his eyes, prison had taught him patience if nothing else, "Yeah they took the bait; they're in the process of setting up the jacking."

Hatcher couldn't help but admire the sheer brass of the plan - blowing a hole in the road. Then again it was already demonstrated how talented they were in the FedCal job. In some ways, he tried to justify that he was going to be putting away a group of criminals. It wasn't even close to the truth but you never know - maybe he could fool himself.

"Look they've taken the bait, you meet us at the drop point," Ghost arrogantly pointed to the Russians, and then moved to face Hatcher, "...and you make sure to bring your buddies and everyone wins and in the end we walk away saying sayonara with the cash."

Hatcher knew that this was too good to be true - it sounded too easy. Too bad he didn't listen to the voice. Instead he said, "Okay, sounds good but I gotta get back before I'm missed."

'Ivan' didn't acknowledge his leaving apart from a simple, "paka."

Ghost decided he didn't wanna stick around with the Ruskis any longer. They weren't friends so he parted in the same instance. The trap was set - the gang just had to fall for it.

That night after Ghost met with the Russians, he met up with AJ and John at the parking lot for the C4. AJ said, "Stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Be careful man."

"When am I not?" AJ grinned straightening his hat. He walked towards the trailer with his contact inside.

Outside Ghost looked over at John and asked point blank, "What's going on between Gordon and yourself?" He was hoping to catch John off guard.

John answered not missing a beat, "Nothing we're friends."

Ghost looked hard at John and couldn't see any sign he was lying but he was John and his words could spill like honey and be deadly like his shot. "I just noticed that he seems more protective of you then the others." He said conversationally putting his hands in his pockets and glancing at the trailer where AJ was negotiating.

"We take care of everybody." John replied keeping his answers neutral.

"Then why does it seem like you guys don't trust me? I've held up my end of the deal by not squealing on you guys and I get out and it's like, been glacial around you guys."

John glanced at Ghost and in a bout of honesty said, "You get out, break into _my_ house, and tell me about a job to be done in five days - now three, and _you_ expect a warm welcome. That's not how it works and _you_ know it."

Ghost held his hands up in surrender and said, "Sorry. I've just got people breathing down my neck too and I knew you guys could do it and I trust you."

John ended the conversation when he said, "Aj's been in there too long. Let's go get his ass."

The two walked across the lot and into the trailer seeing AJ beating one last guy down. John walked over and pulled AJ off and had his 9mm pressed to the guy's temple as he yelled, "Where's the C4? Huh? Speak English!"

The guy trembled and said, "In the shed."

John grabbed the money out of the guy's front pocket and handed it back to AJ. "It's in the shed." He straightened his suit jacket and left the trailer for the car.

Ghost looked around to see four guys groaning from pain and he nodded to AJ. "Good work man. You must've been practicing."

AJ let a small grin show and he dusted himself off after he put his money back in his jacket. He followed John outside and closed the door behind him.

Back inside, Ghost said, "You guys are ridiculous." Then he left.

End Notes:

Russian translations thanks to hellbells:  
Bozhe moi, vi glupyj-My god you are stupid. Shto speshit-What's the hurry? Paka-Bye 


	4. Chapter 4

Out in the car Ghost found John behind the wheel of AJ's car and AJ in the passenger seat. He slid into the middle seat in the back and asked, "AJ why are you letting John drive your car?"

"He drives most of the time. It's just how it is."

Ghost looked at John and said, "So you're everyone's lackey now?"

"No. I keep us alive. You should know that by now Ghost seeing as how I haven't killed your ass yet."

Ghost sat back in his seat not liking the icy tone that John was throwing his way. Things had definitely changed since they left him on the fire escape to get caught - John had too much influence and Gordon seemed to only have eyes for John's vicinity the few times everyone met together. Gordon nor John would ever be caught being friendly or affectionate unless they wanted you to see. Ghost watched as John drove them out of the parking lot and jumping on the freeway.

"Where are we going?" Ghost asked leaning forward in his seat.

"I'm dropping you off first since you're the farthest out." John said taking an exit.

"How do you know where I live?"

"I just do." John said. Ghost just let things slide - he didn't want to cause a ruckus before the plan actually went down and enjoyed the ride to his apartment.

After dropping Ghost off at his apartment on the way back to Gordon's penthouse downtown, AJ asked, "What did Ghost do to make you angry?"

"Poking his nose where it doesn't belong."

"That why you came in all John Wayne like into the trailer?"

"No."

"How long have you and Gordon been together?"

"None of your business." John growled.

"Sorry man."

"We told you guys what you needed to know. The rest is our business."

"You're an older brother to me so I'm just trying to look out for you too like you do for all of us."

"Maybe one day we'll have this conversation but today isn't it."

AJ raised his hands up and said, "Just whenever you want to talk to me."

"I know. Let's get through this job and I'll see what Gordon thinks about it."

"That's cool."

John pulled into the parking garage and parked near Gordon's Land Rover and his Porsche. "You and Jake have the tunnels tonight right?"

"Yeah. You and Gordon are on at about nine tomorrow morning."

"See you guys then." John got out of AJ's car and AJ moved over to the driver's seat while John took the elevator to Gordon's floor. He was ready for bed after dealing with Ghost and he hoped Gordon was too. AJ stuck around long enough to see John lean against the back of the elevator and rub his face with his hands trying to work the tension out of his body - he just hoped that John and Gordon were going to be all right.

Upstairs John unlocked the door and went inside and found the table set for two. He looked around for his lover but didn't see him in the living space. He pulled his jacket off and took his tie off too. Gordon came around the corner and said, "Getting ahead of the plans are you?" Gordon laughed.

John looked up and grinned. "Nah just need to relax. Ghost is poking around."

Gordon came over and rested his hands on John's shoulders before he rubbed them gently. "I'm sorry you've had to deal with him." He pulled John back against his chest and held him for a moment. "Let's eat. Then we'll go to sleep. Busy day tomorrow."

"Yeah. We have to meet AJ and Jake at nine in the morning."

They went over to the table and Gordon pulled John's seat out for him before he sat at the head of the table. Wine was poured and the two enjoyed their dinner. Gordon taking bits off of John's plate and feeding him and John doing the same to Gordon throughout the meal. Gordon asked, "What was Ghost poking at tonight?"

"He asked about us and I told him we were friends."

"That's good. He doesn't need to know what we do."

"Yeah well he's getting close to being shot by me. My patience is wearing thin with him. I don't feel right about this job even if I kill him on Tuesday; something else is in the works and we don't have a back up plan."

"What do you feel is out of place Darling?"

"This quick timeline, the job, him telling me he's got people breathing down his neck - none of it is sitting right with me."

"What do you think we should do?"

"There's an abandoned building not far from the intersection so after we hit the trucks we can take different directions to the building instead of meeting at the hotel like Ghost wants us to do. That just seemed fishy anyway."

"You're right and we can always postpone our meeting with Scott to get the money."

"When should we tell the others the change of plans?"

"Tuesday morning before Ghost gets here. Definitely don't want Ghost getting anymore information than he's done already. It'll give the younger ones a chance to leave the city and catch planes to wherever they want and we can go where we want to go."

"You want to go back home to the Caribbean so you can be near your sister right?"

"I do but I'm content wherever you are."

"Then that's where we'll go. Naomi misses you and it's been awhile since she's seen us."

"We were still just friends a few years ago."

"All right G. Why don't we clean up and then go to bed." They carried their dishes to the kitchen and Gordon cleaned them off and John put them in the dishwasher. After the kitchen was cleaned up from dinner, Gordon wrapped his arm around John and walked him to their bedroom.

When the two undressed, Gordon pulled John onto the bed and covered them up. He kissed John gently before he rested his head on his shoulder and whispered, "Sleep well love."

"You too G." John said as he kissed G's head.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning the two arrived in the tunnel ready to work and Jake looked at John and asked, "You alright man? Heard Ghost was trying to get up into your business."

"I'm good." John said simply. He walked through the tunnel and checked out the corners looking for unknown surveillance equipment.

Gordon watched as John made his security check especially since Ghost knew they were going to be in the tunnel setting up explosives. AJ and Jake just looked at each other and started cleaning up their messes, not wanting to invade the other two men's thoughts. They knew if anything happened Gordon and John would look out for them and give them the better opportunities to get out of the city if they needed.

Once John was sure about no extra surveillance he walked over to AJ and Jake and said as he looked over their drilling work, "Good job on getting this started last night." John being John couldn't resist teasing AJ it was just how they worked, "Of course I'm sure if you pulled your head out of your ass you could have done more ..."

"Thanks." AJ grinned knowing that John was teasing, "I'm sure and what exactly were you doing while I was drilling all night?" Gordon laughed raucously in surprise, AJ flushed with the praise and chance of surprising Johnny wanted to make a clean exit while he was still ahead. "We're going to go get some sleep and we'll be back around seven tonight to finish what you two don't get to."

"We'll see you then." Gordon said as he picked up the rigging belts and cords. He walked over to John and started putting the belt on while John kept his arms at his sides. Jake and AJ watched as G slipped the belt and rigging lines into place around John's waist and thighs and how John just held Gordon's shoulders for balance. G was on his knees slipping the ropes through the holes on the belts and once he was done he stood up and looked over John. "Everything alright?"

"I'm good." John grinned. "Now to get you ready." John found a belt for G and as he hooked the belt around his lover he caressed his thighs and as he slipped the ropes into their proper slots he made sure Gordon felt the friction. Standing back up he took the initiative and kissed Gordon hard on the mouth with a promise of a lot of pleasure coming his way when they were done for the day.

The two had forgotten about AJ and Jake and once outside in the street Jake looked at AJ and asked, "Do you think Ghost has picked up on Gordon and Johnny being together?"

"I don't know but we can watch him." AJ said as he fidgeted with his bag of tools.

"I know they pretty much let us find out about them a few days ago but I hope they're careful. They got too much going for them to be brought down by Ghost."

"Yeah but it's still a little weird knowing that G and John are together. They've been good friends for as long as I've known either of them and then that spectacle in the tunnel - damn. If Ghost can't sense that then something's wrong even though I don't want him to find out about them."

"Ghost isn't someone to play with so hopefully they know what they're doing. Just watching those three can be exhausting."

"Maybe that's why Johnny's always so tired when he has to deal with Ghost."

"Maybe he's tired from saving your ass all the time." Jake snipped. "Let's go crash at my place til we're needed back here."

AJ gaped at Jake. "He doesn't save my ass all the time." Then he sighed and said, "Let's get some sleep. We're both tired. K bro?"

* * *

On the trek back to Jake's house a car pulled to the side of the street and the driver got out. Ghost watched Jake and AJ walk to the intersection to cross the street and he followed behind them quietly. He stood behind them and said, "Sup Jake? AJ?"

Both men stiffened and Jake turned around, "What do you want Ghost?"

"I want you two to follow me. I've got some questions for you" Ghost said cooly.

Aj turned around and said, "Well we don't have to answer any of your questions. If Johnny and G haven't answered what you needed then you need to wait on them to call you. We're busy."

"Always running your mouth AJ. When will you learn?" Behind AJ and Jake, two thugs working for Ghost decided that it was a good time to knock the two men out and to carry them back to the car down the street. "Good job boys. They didn't even see that coming."

AJ and Jake woke up in a hotel room with Ghost sitting in one of the chairs just watching them. Jake got his head clearer faster and yelled, "What the fuck Ghost? Where are we?"

Ghost replied as he stood up and said, "You're in a hotel room along the Strip. Now I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer me or else you won't be leaving this room."

"We don't know nothing." AJ said quietly from where he rolled himself into a ball.

"You know what I want to know. Now first off - why did you guys let Johnny take my spot after I got sent up?"

"Gordon trusted him so we trusted him." Jake said looking at Ghost coldly.

"What if I told you that they planned on taking all the money from this heist and leaving all you guys high and dry?"

"They wouldn't do that. We're a team." AJ glared at Ghost.

Ghost chuckled and said, "You always were John's puppy. Do you want him?"

AJ felt his face heat up but he said, "No. We look out for each other."

"Sure. You want him to watch your back as he fucks you into a mattress." Ghost sneered.

AJ tried to lunge off the bed but was having a hard time with his hands behind his back. Jake rolled to his side and saw AJ seething for a change and asked, "He's right ain't he?"

"No he's not right. Johnny's like my big brother."

Ghost took a look at AJ's face and then Jake's and asked, "I don't think I'm wrong with you wanting Johnny but maybe you're pining for your best friend here, Jake. You two share so much so why not a bed?"

"Ghost shut up!" AJ yelled.

"What's G's plan then? One of you knows what's going down."

"We don't know shit about what they might be doing. We're following this fucking too close to call timetable you set up and you think we know any back up plans or deceptions on G's or Johnny's parts. You're fucking crazy." Jake said.

"We'll see what Johnny and G have to say to that."

* * *

A couple of hours into the drilling, Gordon and John turned their drills off, and John heard his phone beeping in his shirt pocket. He pulled his phone out and looked at the screen. Gordon saw the frown appear on John's face and asked, "What's the matter Johnny?"

"AJ's in trouble which means Jake's probably with him."

"How do you know they're in trouble darling?"

"I put trackers in AJ's jackets and when he goes outside his usual routes then they send a signal to my phone."

"Why do you track AJ?"

"He's the only one where trouble finds him."

"What are you going to do?" Gordon asked looking over his lover as he analyzed what his phone sent him.

"First I'm going to call his phone and see if it's really an emergency. This isn't a foolproof system." John dialed AJ's number and heard his phone ring a few times before it was answered.

"Just the person I wanted to talk to." Ghost said smoothly as he looked at his ex-friends tied up.

"Where's AJ Ghost?" John said.

"Right here sobbing like the pansy ass he is."

John heard AJ yell something in the background but couldn't understand it. "What do you want Ghost?"

"You guys planning on running with the money once you get it?"

"We only take our shares and you know it Ghost. Now where are you?"

"A hotel room on the Strip. Happy hunting." Then Ghost disconnected the call.

Gordon asked, "What's going on with Ghost?"

"He has AJ and Jake in a hotel room on the Strip. We need to go find them." John said as he lowered himself back down to the ground and started to take the rigging ropes and belt off. Gordon followed behind and when they were clear of the equipment Gordon pulled John into a gentle kiss.

"We'll find them love."

"I hope."


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of hours into the drilling, Gordon and John turned their drills off, and John heard his phone beeping in his shirt pocket. He pulled his phone out and looked at the screen. Gordon saw the frown appear on John's face and asked, "What's the matter Johnny?"

"AJ's in trouble which means Jake's probably with him." John replied exasperated. They didn't have time to be trying to get AJ and/or Jake out of any mischief they had managed to get into.

"How do you know they're in trouble Darling?"

"I put trackers in AJ's jackets and when he goes outside his usual routes then they send a signal to my phone." John explained as he punched a few buttons on the phone. He glanced up at Gordon and saw his look of disbelief so he continued, "I wouldn't do it if it wasn't for that time he got lost and it took us two days to find him when we worked that one job in the middle of nowhere."

Gordon shrugged not really able to argue the point but wondered what he was going to do. "What are you going to do?" Gordon asked looking over his lover as he analyzed what his phone sent him.

"First I'm going to call his phone and see if it's really an emergency. This isn't a foolproof system." John dialed AJ's number and heard his phone ring a few times before it was answered.

"Just the person I wanted to talk to." Ghost said smoothly as he looked at his ex-friends tied up.

"Where's AJ Ghost?" John said unsurprised by who answered AJ's phone.

"Right here sobbing like the pansy ass he is." Ghost replied trying to bait John.

John heard AJ yell something in the background but couldn't understand it. "What do you want Ghost?"

"You guys planning on running with the money once you get it?"

"We only take our shares and you know it Ghost. Now where are you?" John asked as he sent a look towards Gordon and pointed to his sniper bag.

"A hotel room on the Strip. Happy hunting." Then Ghost disconnected the call.

Gordon asked, "What's going on with Ghost?"

"He has AJ and Jake in a hotel room on the Strip. We need to go find them." John said as he lowered himself back down to the ground and started to take the rigging ropes and belt off. Gordon followed behind and when they were clear of the equipment Gordon pulled John into a gentle kiss.

"We'll find them love."

"I hope so." John said as he thought of the next time he'd see Ghost and that would be on the ground.

The thought made him chuckle and Gordon ran his hand over John's hair. "That's my boy. Thinking ten steps ahead but first let's find AJ and Jake and then we'll make a plan to get Ghost." Gordon replied getting a plan together as he thought over the initial plan Ghost gave him.

"We can make it real easy and I can drop him in the intersection no problem."

"If necessary but I think it can wait until after the trucks."

"I'll go with your plan for the moment but if I think he needs taken out then I'm going to do it."

"I trust your instincts which is why we have the backup plan for the boys and us and why I've been leery of Ghost from the beginning Darling." Gordon said placating John and giving him another kiss before he said, "Let's get going." He nudged John towards the ladder and John climbed up first. Gordon enjoyed the view before he climbed up after John.


End file.
